January 14
January 14 is the 14th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 351 days remaining until the end of the year (352 in leap years). In the 20th and 21st centuries the Julian calendar is 13 days behind the Gregorian calendar, thus January 14 is sometimes celebrated as New Year's Day (Old New Year) by religious groups who use the Julian calendar. Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1301 – Andrew III of Hungary dies, ending the Árpád dynasty in Hungary. 1343 – Arnošt of Pardubice becomes the last bishop of Prague and, subsequently, the first Archbishop of Prague. 1539 – Spain annexes Cuba. 1639 – The "Fundamental Orders", the first written constitution that created a government, is adopted in Connecticut. 1724 – King Philip V of Spain abdicates the throne. 1761 – The Third Battle of Panipat is fought in India between the Afghans under Ahmad Shah Durrani and the Marathas. 1784 – American Revolutionary War: Ratification Day, United States - Congress ratifies the Treaty of Paris with Great Britain. 1814 – Treaty of Kiel: Frederick VI of Denmark cedes Norway to Sweden in return for Pomerania. 1822 – Greek War of Independence: Acrocorinth is captured by Theodoros Kolokotronis and Demetrios Ypsilantis. 1858 – Napoleon III of France escapes an assassination attempt. 1907 – An earthquake in Kingston, Jamaica kills more than 1,000. 1911 – Roald Amundsen's South Pole expedition makes landfall on the eastern edge of the Ross Ice Shelf. 1933 – The controversial "Bodyline" cricket tactics used by Douglas Jardine's England peak when Australian captain Bill Woodfull is hit over the heart. 1938 – Norway claims Queen Maud Land in Antarctica. 1943 – World War II: Japan begins Operation Ke, the successful operation to evacuate its forces from Guadalcanal during the Guadalcanal Campaign. 1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill begin the Casablanca Conference to discuss strategy and study the next phase of the war. 1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt becomes the first President of the United States to travel by airplane while in office when he travels from Miami to Morocco to meet with Winston Churchill. 1950 – The first prototype of the MiG-17 makes its maiden flight. 1952 – NBC's long-running morning news program Today debuts, with host Dave Garroway. 1953 – Josip Broz Tito is inaugurated as the first President of Yugoslavia. 1954 – The Hudson Motor Car Company merges with Nash-Kelvinator Corporation forming the American Motors Corporation. 1957 – Kripalu Maharaj was named fifth Jagadguru (world teacher) after giving seven days of speeches before 500 Hindu scholars. 1960 – The Reserve Bank of Australia, the country's central bank and banknote issuing authority, is established. 1967 – Counterculture of the 1960s: The Human Be-In, takes place in San Francisco, California's Golden Gate Park, launching the Summer of Love. 1969 – An accidental explosion aboard the USS Enterprise near Hawaii kills 27 people. 1972 – Queen Margrethe II of Denmark ascends the throne, the first Queen of Denmark since 1412 and the first Danish monarch not named Frederick or Christian since 1513. 1973 – Elvis Presley's concert Aloha from Hawaii is broadcast live via satellite, and sets the record as the most watched broadcast by an individual entertainer in television history. 1975 – Teenage heiress Lesley Whittle is kidnapped by Donald Neilson, aka "the Black Panther". 1993 – In Poland's worst peacetime maritime disaster, ferry MS Jan Heweliusz sinks off the coast of Rügen, drowning 55 passengers and crew; nine crewmembers are saved. 1999 – Toronto Mayor Mel Lastman becomes the first mayor in Canada to call in the Army to help with emergency medical evacuations and snow removal after more than one meter of snow paralyzes the city. 2000 – A United Nations tribunal sentences five Bosnian Croats to up to 25 years for the 1993 killing of over 100 Muslims in a Bosnian village. 2004 – The national flag of the Republic of Georgia, the so-called "five cross flag", is restored to official use after a hiatus of some 500 years. 2005 – The Huygens probe lands on Saturn's moon Titan. 2010 – Yemen declares an open war against the terrorist group al-Qaeda. 2011 – Former president of Tunisia, Zine El Abidine Ben Ali flees his country to Saudi Arabia after a series of street demonstrations against his regime and corrupt policies, asking for freedom, rights and democracy, considered as the anniversary of the Tunisian Revolution and the birth of the Arab Spring. 2016 – Jakarta Attacks: Bomb explodes in Jalan MH Thamrin across Sarinah building in Jakarta, Indonesia, followed by a gun battle between suspected terrorist and local police. Two victims and five perpetrators were killed. Births 83 BC– Mark Antony, Roman general and politician (d. 30 BCE) 1131 – Valdemar I of Denmark (d. 1182) 1451 – Franchinus Gaffurius, Italian composer and theorist (d. 1522) 1477 – Hermann of Wied, German archbishop (d. 1552) 1507 – Catherine of Austria, Queen of Portugal (d. 1578) 1507 – Luca Longhi, Italian painter (d. 1580) 1552 – Alberico Gentili, Italian-English academic and jurist (d. 1608) 1615 – John Biddle, English minister and theologian (d. 1662) 1683 – Gottfried Silbermann, German instrument maker (d. 1753) 1684 – Johann Matthias Hase, German mathematician, astronomer, and cartographer (d. 1742) 1684 – Jean-Baptiste van Loo, French painter (d. 1745) 1699 – Jakob Adlung, German organist, historian, and theorist (d. 1762) 1700 – Picander, German poet and playwright (d. 1764) 1702 – Emperor Nakamikado of Japan (d. 1737) 1705 – Jean-Baptiste Charles Bouvet de Lozier, French sailor, explorer, and politician (d. 1786) 1741 – Benedict Arnold, English general (d. 1801) 1767 – Maria Theresa of Austria (d. 1827) 1780 – Henry Baldwin, American judge and politician (d. 1844) 1792 – Christian de Meza, Danish general (d. 1865) 1793 – John C. Clark, American lawyer and politician (d. 1852) 1798 – Johan Rudolph Thorbecke, Dutch historian, jurist, and politician, 3rd Prime Minister of the Netherlands (d. 1872) 1800 – Ludwig Ritter von Köchel, Austrian composer, botanist, and publisher (d. 1877) 1806 – Charles Hotham, English-Australian soldier and politician, 1st Governor of Victoria (d. 1855) 1806 – Matthew Fontaine Maury American astronomer, oceanographer, and historian (d. 1873) 1818 – Zachris Topelius, Finnish author and journalist (d. 1898) 1819 – Dimitrie Bolintineanu, Romanian poet and politician (d. 1872) 1824 – Vladimir Stasov, Russian critic (d. 1906) 1836 – Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter and lithographer (d. 1904) 1841 – Berthe Morisot, French painter (d. 1895) 1845 – Henry Petty-Fitzmaurice, 5th Marquess of Lansdowne, English politician, 34th Governor-General of India (d. 1927) 1850 – Jean de Reszke, Polish-French tenor and educator (d. 1925) 1850 – Pierre Loti, French captain and author (d. 1923) 1856 – J. F. Archibald, Australian journalist and publisher, co-founded The Bulletin (d. 1919) 1861 – Mehmed VI, Ottoman sultan (d. 1926) 1863 – Manuel de Oliveira Gomes da Costa, Portuguese general and politician, 10th President of Portugal (d. 1929) 1863 – Richard F. Outcault, American author and illustrator (d. 1928) 1869 – Robert Fournier-Sarlovèze, French polo player and politician (d. 1937) 1870 – George Pearce, Australian carpenter and politician (d. 1952) 1875 – Albert Schweitzer, French-Gabonese physician and philosopher, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) 1876 – Robert Loraine, English actor and pilot (d. 1935) 1882 – Hendrik Willem van Loon, Dutch-American historian and journalist (d. 1944) 1883 – Nina Ricci, Italian-French fashion designer (d. 1970) 1886 – Hugh Lofting, English author and poet, created Doctor Dolittle (d. 1947) 1887 – Hugo Steinhaus, Polish mathematician and academic (d. 1972) 1892 – Martin Niemöller, German pastor and theologian (d. 1984) 1892 – Hal Roach, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1992) 1896 – John Dos Passos, American author, poet, and playwright (d. 1970) 1897 – Hasso von Manteuffel, German general and politician (d. 1978) 1899 – Carlos P. Romulo, Filipino soldier and politician, President of the United Nations General Assembly (d. 1985) 1901 – Bebe Daniels, American actress, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1971) 1901 – Alfred Tarski, Polish-American mathematician and philosopher (d. 1983) 1904 – Cecil Beaton, English photographer, painter, and costume designer (d. 1980) 1904 – Emily Hahn, American journalist and author (d. 1997) 1904 – Babe Siebert, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1939) 1905 – Takeo Fukuda, Japanese politician, 67th Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1995) 1906 – William Bendix, American actor (d. 1964) 1906 – James Corson, American discus thrower (d. 1981) 1907 – Georges-Émile Lapalme, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 1985) 1908 – Russ Columbo, American singer, violinist, and actor (d. 1934) 1909 – Brenda Forbes, English-American actress (d. 1996) 1909 – Joseph Losey, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1984) 1911 – Anatoly Rybakov, Russian-American author (d. 1998) 1912 – Tillie Olsen, American author and academic (d. 2007) 1914 – Harold Russell, Canadian-American soldier and actor (d. 2002) 1914 – Selahattin Ülkümen, Turkish diplomat (d. 2003) 1915 – Mark Goodson, American game show producer, created Family Feud and The Price Is Right (d. 1992) 1917 – Billy Butterfield, American trumpet player (d. 1988) 1919 – Giulio Andreotti, Italian journalist and politician, 41st Prime Minister of Italy (d. 2013) 1919 – Andy Rooney, American soldier, journalist and television personality (d. 2011) 1920 – Bertus de Harder, Dutch footballer and manager (d. 1982) 1921 – Murray Bookchin, American author and philosopher (d. 2006) 1921 – Kenneth Bulmer, American author (d. 2005) 1922 – Diana Wellesley, Duchess of Wellington (d. 2010) 1923 – Fred Beckey, American mountaineer and author 1924 – Carole Cook, American actress and singer 1924 – Guy Williams, American-Argentinian model and actor (d. 1989) 1925 – Jean-Claude Beton, Algerian-French engineer and businessman, founded Orangina (d. 2013) 1925 – Moscelyne Larkin, American ballerina (d. 2012) 1925 – Yukio Mishima, Japanese author, poet, and playwright (d. 1970) 1925 – Louis Quilico, Canadian actor (d. 2000) 1926 – Frank Aletter, American actor (d. 2009) 1926 – Warren Mitchell, English actor and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1926 – Tom Tryon, American actor, author, and producer (d. 1991) 1927 – Zuzana Růžičková, Czech harpsichord player 1928 – Gerald Arpino, American dancer and choreographer (d. 2008) 1928 – Lars Forssell, Swedish author, poet, and songwriter (d. 2007) 1928 – Hans Kornberg, German-English biologist and academic 1928 – Garry Winogrand, American photographer and author (d. 1984) 1930 – Kenny Wheeler, Canadian-English trumpet player and composer (Azimuth) (d. 2014) 1931 – Frank Costigan, Australian lawyer and politician (d. 2009) 1931 – Martin Holdgate, English biologist and academic 1932 – Don Garlits, American race car driver and engineer 1933 – Stan Brakhage, American director and producer (d. 2003) 1934 – Richard Briers, English actor and singer (d. 2013) 1934 – Alberto Rodriguez Larreta, Argentinian race car driver (d. 1977) 1937 – J. Bernlef, Dutch author and poet (d. 2012) 1937 – Ken Higgs, English cricketer and coach 1937 – Leo Kadanoff, American physicist and academic (d. 2015) 1937 – Erland Kops, Danish badminton player 1937 – Rao Gopal Rao, Indian actor, producer, and politician (d. 1994) 1937 – Sonny Siebert, American baseball player 1938 – Morihiro Hosokawa, Japanese journalist and politician, 79th Prime Minister of Japan 1938 – Jack Jones, American singer and actor 1938 – Allen Toussaint, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (d. 2015) 1939 – Kurt Moylan, Guamanian businessman and politician, 1st Lieutenant Governor of Guam 1940 – Julian Bond, American academic and politician (d. 2015) 1940 – Ron Kostelnik, American football player (d. 1993) 1940 – Siegmund Nimsgern, German opera singer 1940 – Trevor Nunn, English director and composer 1940 – Vasilka Stoeva, Bulgarian discus thrower 1941 – Nicholas Brooks, English historian (d. 2014) 1941 – Faye Dunaway, American actress and producer 1941 – Gibby Gilbert, American golfer 1941 – Milan Kučan, Slovenian politician, 1st President of Slovenia 1942 – Ian Brayshaw, Australian cricketer and footballer 1942 – Dave Campbell, American baseball player and sportscaster 1942 – Gerben Karstens, Dutch cyclist 1943 – Angelo Bagnasco, Italian cardinal 1943 – Mariss Jansons, Latvian conductor 1943 – Shannon Lucid, American biochemist and astronaut 1943 – José Luis Rodríguez, Venezuelan singer and actor 1943 – Holland Taylor, American actress and playwright 1944 – Marjoe Gortner, American actor and producer 1944 – Graham Marsh, Australian golfer and architect 1944 – Nina Totenberg, American journalist 1945 – Kees Bakels, Dutch conductor 1945 – Kathleen Chalfant, American actress 1945 – Maina Gielgud, English ballerina and director 1945 – Einar Hákonarson, Icelandic painter and educator 1946 – Harold Shipman, English serial killer (d. 2004) 1947 – Taylor Branch, American historian and author 1947 – Bev Perdue, American educator and politician, 73rd Governor of North Carolina 1947 – Bill Werbeniuk, Canadian snooker player (d. 2003) 1948 – T Bone Burnett, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1948 – Valeri Kharlamov, Russian ice hockey player (d. 1981) 1948 – John Lescroart, American author and screenwriter 1948 – Carl Weathers, American football player and actor 1949 – Paul Chubb, Australian actor (d. 2002) 1949 – Lawrence Kasdan, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1949 – Mary Robison, American author and academic 1949 – İlyas Salman, Turkish actor, director, and screenwriter 1949 – Lamar Williams, American bass player (The Allman Brothers Band and Seal Level) (d. 1983) 1950 – Rambhadracharya, Indian religious leader, scholar, and author 1950 – Arthur Byron Cover, American author and screenwriter 1952 – Sydney Biddle Barrows, American businesswoman and author 1952 – Maureen Dowd, American journalist and author 1952 – Konstantinos Iosifidis, Greek footballer and manager 1952 – Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu, Romanian engineer and politician, 60th Prime Minister of Romania 1953 – David Clary, English chemist and academic 1953 – Denzil Douglas, Caribbean educator and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Saint Kitts and Nevis 1953 – Hans Westerhoff, Dutch biologist and academic 1956 – Étienne Daho, Algerian-French singer-songwriter and producer 1956 – Martyn Davies, Welsh weather presenter, meteorologist and former child actor 1956 – Ben Heppner, Canadian tenor 1956 – Rosina Lippi, American linguist and author 1957 – Suzanne Danielle, English actress 1957 – Anchee Min, Chinese-American painter, photographer, and author 1958 – Colin Ferguson, Jamaican-American murderer 1959 – Geoff Tate, American singer-songwriter 1959 – Kōtarō Yoshida, Japanese actor 1961 – Rob Hall, New Zealand mountaineer (d. 1996) 1961 – Mike Tramp, Danish singer-songwriter and guitarist (White Lion and Freak of Nature) 1962 – Michael McCaul, American lawyer and politician 1962 – Patricia Morrison, American singer-songwriter and bass player (The Sisters of Mercy, Bags, The Gun Club, and Legal Weapon) 1963 – Steven Soderbergh, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1963 – Gert-Jan Theunisse, Dutch cyclist 1964 – Mark Addy, English actor 1964 – Beverly Kinch, English long jumper and sprinter 1964 – Shepard Smith, American television journalist 1965 – Shamil Basayev, Chechen terrorist (d. 2006) 1965 – Marc Delissen, Dutch field hockey player, coach, and lawyer 1965 – Bob Essensa, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1965 – Slick Rick, English-American rapper and producer 1966 – DJ Paul Elstak, Dutch DJ and producer 1966 – Robert Flello, English lawyer and politician 1966 – Marco Hietala, Finnish singer-songwriter, bass player, and producer (Nightwish, Tarot, Northern Kings, and Sinergy) 1966 – Dan Schneider, American actor, producer, and screenwriter, founded Schneider's Bakery 1966 – Rene Simpson, Canadian-American tennis player (d. 2013) 1967 – Leonardo Ortolani, Italian author and illustrator, created Rat-Man 1967 – Emily Watson, English actress 1967 – Zakk Wylde, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (Black Label Society and Pride and Glory) 1968 – LL Cool J, American rapper and actor 1969 – Jason Bateman, American actor, director, and producer 1969 – Martin Bicknell, English cricketer 1969 – Dave Grohl, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and drummer (Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Them Crooked Vultures, Scream, Dain Bramage, and Killing Joke) 1970 – Imam Samudra, Indonesian terrorist (d. 2008) 1970 – Fazıl Say, Turkish pianist and composer 1971 – Lasse Kjus, Norwegian skier 1971 – Bert Konterman, Dutch footballer and manager 1971 – Antonios Nikopolidis, Greek footballer and manager 1972 – Kyle Brady, American football player and sportscaster 1972 – Dion Forster, South African minister, theologian, and author 1972 – James Key, English engineer 1973 – Eva Bes, Spanish tennis player 1973 – Giancarlo Fisichella, Italian race car driver 1973 – Katie Griffin, Canadian actress and voice actress 1973 – Paul Tisdale, English footballer and manager 1974 – David Flitcroft, English footballer and manager 1975 – Georgina Cates, English actress 1976 – Vincenzo Chianese, Italian footballer 1976 – Olive Loughnane, Irish race walker 1977 – Narain Karthikeyan, Indian race car driver 1977 – Terry Ryan, Canadian ice hockey player 1978 – Shawn Crawford, American sprinter 1979 – Karen Elson, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and model 1979 – Evans Soligo, Italian footballer 1980 – Clive Clarke, Irish footballer 1980 – Cory Gibbs, American soccer player 1980 – Ossama Haidar, Lebanese footballer 1980 – Byron Leftwich, American football player 1980 – Yūko Kaida, Japanese actress 1980 – Taeke Taekema, Dutch field hockey player 1980 – Hiroshi Tamaki, Japanese actor 1981 – Abdelmalek Cherrad, Algerian footballer 1981 – Hyleas Fountain, American heptathlete 1981 – Concepción Montaner, Spanish long jumper 1981 – Chiharu Niiyama, Japanese actress and model 1982 – Braith Anasta, Australian rugby league player and sportscaster 1982 – Marc Broussard, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1982 – Chris Heighington, Australian-English rugby league player 1982 – Léo Lima, Brazilian footballer 1982 – Thomas Longosiwa, Kenyan runner 1982 – Víctor Valdés, Spanish footballer 1983 – Cesare Bovo, Italian footballer 1983 – Jason Krejza, Australian cricketer 1983 – Maxime Monfort, Belgian cyclist 1983 – Takako Uehara, Japanese singer, actress, and radio host (Speed) 1984 – Erick Aybar, American baseball player 1984 – Erika Matsuo, Japanese violinist 1984 – Fred Matua, American football player (d. 2012) 1984 – Brandon Meriweather, American football player 1984 – Mike Pelfrey, American baseball player 1985 – Joel Rosario, Dominican-American jockey 1985 – Shawn Sawyer, Canadian figure skater 1986 – Yohan Cabaye, French footballer 1986 – Alessio Cossu, Italian footballer 1987 – Atsushi Hashimoto, Japanese actor 1988 – Farshad Bashir, Afghan-Dutch politician 1988 – Mikalah Gordon, American singer and actress 1988 – Hakeem Nicks, American football player 1989 – Frankie Bridge, English singer-songwriter and dancer (S Club 8 and The Saturdays) 1989 – Adam Clayton, English footballer 1989 – Mattia Marchi, Italian footballer 1989 – Liu Xiaodong, Chinese footballer 1990 – Lelisa Desisa, Ethiopian runner 1990 – Grant Gustin, American actor and singer 1991 – Diva Montelaba, Filipino actress and singer 1991 – Stephen Piscotty, American baseball player 1992 – Robbie Brady, Irish footballer 1992 – Chieh-Yu Hsu, American tennis player 1992 – Nimue Smit, Dutch model 1993 – Daniel Bessa, Brazilian footballer 1994 – Abi Phillips, English singer-songwriter and actress 1995 – Georgios Diamantakos, Greek basketball player 1998 – Ai Moritaka, Japanese model and actress Deaths 1092 – Vratislaus II of Bohemia 1163 – Ladislaus II of Hungary (b. 1131) 1236 – Saint Sava, Serbian archbishop and saint (b. 1175) 1301 – Andrew III of Hungary (b. 1265) 1331 – Odoric of Pordenone, Italian priest and explorer (b. 1286) 1640 – Thomas Coventry, 1st Baron Coventry, English lawyer, judge, and politician, Attorney General for England and Wales (b. 1578) 1648 – Caspar Barlaeus, Dutch historian, poet, and theologian (b. 1584) 1676 – Francesco Cavalli, Italian organist and composer (b. 1602) 1679 – Jacques de Billy, French mathematician and academic (b. 1602) 1701 – Tokugawa Mitsukuni, Japanese daimyo (b. 1628) 1742 – Edmond Halley, English astronomer, geophysicist, mathematician, meteorologist, and physicist (b. 1656) 1753 – George Berkeley, Irish-English philosopher and author (b. 1685) 1766 – Frederick V of Denmark (b. 1723) 1776 – Edward Cornwallis, English general and politician, Governor of Gibraltar (b. 1713) 1786 – Michael Arne, English organist and composer (b. 1741) 1786 – Meshech Weare, American lawyer and politician, 1st Governor of New Hampshire (b. 1713) 1823 – Athanasios Kanakaris, Greek politician (b. 1760) 1825 – George Dance the Younger, English architect and surveyor (b. 1741) 1833 – Seraphim of Sarov, Russian monk and saint (b. 1759) 1867 – Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres, French painter and illustrator (b. 1780) 1872 – Greyfriars Bobby, Scottish dog (b. 1856) 1883 – Napoléon Coste, French guitarist and composer (b. 1806) 1887 – Peter Donders, Dutch-Surinamese priest and missionary (b. 1807) 1888 – Stephen Heller, Hungarian pianist and composer (b. 1813) 1889 – Ema Pukšec, Croatian soprano (b. 1834) 1892 – Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale (b. 1864) 1898 – Lewis Carroll, English novelist, poet, and mathematician (b. 1832) 1901 – Mandell Creighton, English bishop and historian (b. 1843) 1901 – Charles Hermite, French mathematician and theorist (b. 1822) 1905 – Ernst Abbe, German physicist and engineer (b. 1840) 1907 – Sir James Fergusson, 6th Baronet, Scottish soldier and politician, 6th Governor of New Zealand (b. 1832) 1908 – Holger Drachmann, Danish poet and playwright (b. 1846) 1915 – Richard Meux Benson, English priest and saint, founded the Society of St. John the Evangelist (b. 1824) 1919 – Platon, Estonian bishop and saint (b. 1869) 1920 – John Francis Dodge, American businessman, co-founded the Dodge Automobile Company (b. 1864) 1923 – Zübeyde Hanım, Turkish mother of Mustafa Kemal Atatürk (b. 1857) 1926 – August Sedláček, Czech historian and author (b. 1843) 1934 – Ioan Cantacuzino, Romanian physician and bacteriologist (b. 1863) 1937 – Jaishankar Prasad, Indian poet, author, and playwright (b. 1889) 1942 – Porfirio Barba-Jacob, Colombian poet and author (b. 1883) 1943 – Laura E. Richards, American author and poet (b. 1850) 1944 – Mehmet Emin Yurdakul, Turkish author and politician (b. 1869) 1949 – Harry Stack Sullivan, American psychiatrist and psychoanalyst (b. 1892) 1951 – Gregorios Xenopoulos, Greek author, journalist, and playwright (b. 1867) 1952 – Artur Kapp, Estonian composer and conductor (b. 1878) 1957 – Humphrey Bogart, American actor (b. 1899) 1959 – Eivind Berggrav, Norwegian bishop and translator (b. 1884) 1961 – Barry Fitzgerald, Irish actor (b. 1888) 1962 – M. Visvesvaraya, Indian engineer, scholar, and politician (b. 1860) 1965 – Jeanette MacDonald, American actress and singer (b. 1903) 1966 – Bill Carr, American runner (b. 1909) 1966 – Sergei Korolev, Ukrainian-Russian engineer and academic (b. 1906) 1968 – Dorothea Mackellar, Australian poet and author (b. 1885) 1970 – William Feller, Croatian-American mathematician and academic (b. 1906) 1970 – Asım Gündüz, Turkish general (b. 1880) 1972 – Horst Assmy, German footballer (b. 1933) 1972 – Frederick IX of Denmark (b. 1899) 1976 – Abdul Razak Hussein, Malaysian lawyer and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Malaysia (b. 1922) 1977 – Anthony Eden, English soldier and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1897) 1977 – Peter Finch, English-Australian actor (b. 1916) 1977 – Anaïs Nin, French-American essayist and memoirist (b. 1903) 1978 – Harold Abrahams, English sprinter, lawyer, and journalist (b. 1899) 1978 – Kurt Gödel, Austrian-American mathematician and philosopher (b. 1906) 1978 – Robert Heger, German conductor and composer (b. 1886) 1979 – Thomas DeSimone, American gangster (b. 1950) 1980 – Robert Ardrey, American-South African author, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1908) 1981 – John O'Grady, Australian author and poet (b. 1907) 1984 – Ray Kroc, American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1902) 1986 – Donna Reed, American actress (b. 1921) 1987 – Turgut Demirağ, Turkish director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1921) 1987 – Douglas Sirk, German-Swiss director and screenwriter (b. 1900) 1988 – Georgy Malenkov, Russian engineer and politician, 5th Premier of the Soviet Union (b. 1902) 1990 – Mani Madhava Chakyar, Indian actor, dancer, and scholar (b. 1899) 1991 – Gordon Bryant, Australian educator and politician (b. 1914) 1991 – Jerry Nolan, American drummer (New York Dolls, The Heartbreakers, and The Pleasure Seekers/Cradle) (b. 1946) 1995 – Alexander Gibson, Scottish conductor (b. 1926) 1996 – Onno Tunç, Turkish composer (b. 1948) 1997 – Dollard Ménard, Canadian general (b. 1913) 1999 – Jerzy Grotowski, Polish-Italian actor and director (b. 1933) 2000 – Leonard Weisgard, American author and illustrator (b. 1916) 2001 – Burkhard Heim, German physicist and academic (b. 1925) 2004 – Terje Bakken, Norwegian singer-songwriter (Windir) (b. 1978) 2004 – Uta Hagen, German-American actress (b. 1919) 2004 – Ron O'Neal, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1937) 2005 – Charlotte MacLeod, Canadian-American author (b. 1922) 2005 – Conroy Maddox, English painter and educator (b. 1912) 2005 – Rudolph Moshammer, German fashion designer (b. 1940) 2005 – Jesús Rafael Soto, Venezuelan sculptor and painter (b. 1923) 2006 – Henri Colpi, French director and screenwriter (b. 1921) 2006 – Jim Gary, American sculptor (b. 1939) 2006 – Mark Philo, English footballer (b. 1984) 2006 – Shelley Winters, American actress (b. 1920) 2007 – Darlene Conley, American actress (b. 1934) 2007 – Barbara Kelly, Canadian-English actress and screenwriter (b. 1924) 2007 – Robert Noortman, Dutch art dealer (b. 1946) 2007 – Vassilis Photopoulos, Greek painter, director, and set designer (b. 1934) 2008 – Judah Folkman, American physician, biologist, and academic (b. 1933) 2009 – Jan Kaplický, Czech architect, designed the Selfridges Building (b. 1937) 2009 – Ricardo Montalbán, Mexican actor and singer (b. 1920) 2010 – Antonio Fontán, Spanish journalist and academic (b. 1923) 2010 – Petra Schürmann, German model and actress, Miss World 1956 (b. 1935) 2011 – Georgia Carroll, American singer, model and actress (b. 1919) 2011 – Betty Mae Tiger Jumper, Seminole chief (b. 1923) 2012 – Txillardegi, Spanish linguist and politician (b. 1929) 2012 – Dan Evins, American businessman, founded Cracker Barrel Old Country Store (b. 1935) 2012 – Rosy Varte, Armenian-French actress (b. 1923) 2013 – Conrad Bain, Canadian-American actor (b. 1923) 2013 – Prospero Gallinari, Italian terrorist (b. 1951) 2013 – Vic Rowen, American football player and coach (b. 1919) 2013 – Jasuben Shilpi, Indian sculptor (b. 1948) 2014 – Jon Bing, Norwegian author, scholar, and academic (b. 1944) 2014 – Juan Gelman, Argentinian poet and author (b. 1930) 2014 – Milutin Dostanić, Serbian mathematician and academic (b. 1958) 2014 – Flavio Testi, Italian composer and musicologist (b. 1923) 2015 – Denis Edward Arnold, English soldier (b. 1918) 2015 – Mordechai Shmuel Ashkenazi, Israeli rabbi (b. 1943) 2015 – Bob Boyd, American basketball player and coach (b. 1930) 2015 – Lotte Hass, Austrian model and diver (b. 1928) 2015 – Zhang Wannian, Chinese general (b. 1928) 2016 – René Angélil, Canadian singer and talent manager (b. 1942) 2016 – Alan Rickman, English actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1946) 2016 – Leonid Zhabotinsky, Ukrainian weightlifter (b. 1938) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Barba'shmin Blessed Devasahayam Pillai (Latin Church) Divina Pastora (Barquisimeto) Eivind Berggrav (Lutheran) Felix of Nola Macrina the Elder Odoric of Pordenone January 14 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Day of Defenders of the Motherland (Uzbekistan) Feast of the Ass (Medieval Christianity) Flag Day (Georgia) National Forest Conservation Day (Thailand) Old New Year, and its related observance: Azhyrnykhua (Abkhazia) Ratification Day (United States) Revolution and Youth Day (Tunisia) Sidereal winter solstice celebrations in South and Southeast Asian cultures; marking the transition of the Sun to Capricorn, and the first day of the six months Uttarayana period. (see April 14): Magh Bihu (Assam) Maghi (Punjab, Haryana, Himachal Pradesh) Makar Sankranti (India) Maghe Sankranti (Nepal) The first day of Pongal, Tamil harvest festival. Uttarayan (Uttarakhand, Gujarat and Rajasthan) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 14. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day This day in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January